FDR Drive
Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive (FDR Drive) is a large drive and freeway that surrounds the entire east side of Manhattan, and appears in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description The FDR Drive starts at the tip of Manhattan's Financial District, and moves north up the east side of the borough. It ends at the connection point of the Triborough Bridge (Manhattan to Wards Island span), where it then changes to Harlem River Drive. There are many exits on the drive, and entries and slip-roads to tunnels and bridges. The road has several back-alleys leading to the heart of the city. Many activities in-game are built on the road, including the main Safe House for TK. Ataxi missions is found on the road, and one Doughnut stand at the southern start of the road opposite the entrance of the Battery Tunnel. The FDR drive is a 4-lane wide driveway running down the eastern coastline of Manhattan, parallel to the East River, with a narrow lane for parked cars on either side. The street begins in the southern Manhattan, in the Financial District, close to Battery Park before the drive intersects with the Battery Tunnel. Here, the road has several junctions to the borough's avenues, heading north through the Financial District. As it progresses around the edge of Manhattan, it passes under the Brooklyn Bridge, before bending and passing under the Manhattan Bridge. Around two fifths of the way up the coast, it meets with a junction to the left, which further corners right towards the approach of the Williamsburg Bridge. Directly opposite this junction is the player's Safe House. It is at this junction that the businesses on the left of the road are set back to leave space for a backstreet. This backstreet follows FDR drive for another fifth of the entire stretch of road, where it ends before the FDR drive comes to an abrupt left corner into the city. It is at this point that the road no longer directly replicates the real life FDR drive, given that it now connects as a three way intersection with the city streets and avenues. It can be said that the Hidden Road, which can be seen when entering Manhattan from the Queensboro Bridge, is part of the FDR drive which is essentially secluded from the rest of the street, as this hidden road follows the coastline before once again coming to a stop behind a building, wherein the next part of the accessible FDR drive begins. The entrance to the next part of the FDR drive comes after several intersections before and after the Queensboro Bridge approach road. The FDR continues up the coast of the Manhattan, where it passes under the L-Train bridge crossing the East River. Several more miles reach to the steep hill where FDR drive climbs to lead to Harlem. Here, it meets a four-way intersection with the Triborough Bridge to the right. Continuing further, it ends at the intersection of an arched bridge crossing the Harlem River. Category:Locations Category:Streets Category:Places in Manhattan